reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomigid: The Movie
Nomigid: The Movie (full name: Analog Creatures: The Movie) is a 0002 American film adaptation of the first three Chinese Nomigid Accidents films distributed by 22nd Century Hound. In comparison to the original films, the movie had an good degree of editing, with less than 40 minutes of scenes from the individual Chinese versions didn't cut out to lose time and no changes. Plot The movie has three different parts to it, taking place in different times. The parts take place eight years ago, four years ago, and the present day in the order of the movie. Eight years ago In Highton View Terrace, before their adventure in the Analog World, siblings Iat and Irak witness a Igid-Egg emerging from their computer. The egg soon hatches, revealing a Nomatob. The Nomigid rapidly evolves into Nomorok and then a very little Nomuga, who unintentionally destroys a good part of the neighborhood, Irak states that this isn't the same Nomuga they become friends later with. A second Igid-Egg appears in the sky to reveal a Nompelican. Nomuga evolves to Nomblack, but brutally loses the battle. Iat wakes Nomblack with Irak's whistle, who defeats Nompelican and disappears with him. Four years later About six months after the Trainers departed from the Analog World, Yzzi discovers a virus infecting Igid-Egg on the internet and rushes over to Iat's apartment to inform him about the newly hatched Nomigid, Nomaruk. Iat and Yzza monitor him, horrified as Nomaruk rapidly evolves to its Rookie level, Nomarek, all the while consuming little amounts of computer data until Ianneg appears in a transmission from the Analog World, warning them about the dangers of his growth. He dispatches Nomuga and Nomotnet to stop the Nomigid. Nomarek evolves into Nomrefni, and easily defeats the Champion and Ultimate forms of Nomotnet and Nomuga, revealing that Nomarek completely skipped over his Champion form and evolved straight to his Ultimate level. Iat furiously tries to alert the rest of the Trainer, but succeeds enlisting only the help of brothers Ttam and KT. Nomuga and Nomubag Warp evolve to WarNomblack and MetalNomururag, prompting Nomrefni to evolve into Nomorobaid, but they slow down and are severely beaten because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Iat and Yzzi from people around the world who are watching the battle from their computers. Nomorobaid begins to duplicate himself and sets up a timer for ten minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch two nuclear intercontinental ballistic missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for Iat's own neighborhood in Odaiba, Tokyo. Refusing to lose and because their bond with their Nomigid is so strong, Iat and Ttam become digital and enter their computers to wake their Nomigid up. WarNomblack and MetalNomururag gain the ability to DNA evolve to Nominmo, who easily defeats all but the original Nomorobaid. With one minute left, Nomorobaid is still too slow for them to hit, but Yzzi forwards him the massive amount of e-mails to slow him down. At the last second, Nominmo impales Nomorobaid through the head, disabling the nukes and killing him. However, the very same virus that created Nomorobaid tracks down Silliw and corrupts Nomokok. Present day While visiting Imim in New York, KT. and Irak witness a battle between Silliw, Nomcat, and Nomokok's corrupted Champion form Nomogidnew (still referred to as Nomokok). Nomogidnew cryptically insists for Willis to "go back", to which he interprets as returning to Colorado. Thinking that he is to be in danger, Irak e-mails Sivad, Ieloy, and Ydoc for help in hopes of assembling in Colorado. However, KT and Irak's train becomes derailed by Nomogidnew on the way and they are unable to meet with the others. Meanwhile, after taking planes and taxis, Sivad, Ieloy, and Ydoc meet Silliw in a truck. When Silliw tries to get their group transportation to his house for some pizza, the ride leaves without him and Sivad; however, Sivad devises a plan to get themselves to Colorado faster with the help of Nomadiar. At the rendez-vous point, Sivad, Ieloy, and Ydoc began to question Silliw' knowledge about Nomogidnew. Hesitantly, Silliw reveals that he, as a child, tried to create a Igid-egg after experiencing the joys of having his twin Nomigid (Nomcat & Nomokok). However, this only resulted in Nomorobaid's creation. Willis assumes full responsibility for the situation. However, Savid and Nomcat convince him to let them help, as they are friends and are on the same team. At Willis's home the next morning, Nomogidnew expectedly reappears, but evolves to Nomantler and easily defeats the Trainers. Once evolved into Nomiburehc, he proceeds to eat their Nomigid, but KT and Irak arrive at the nick of time to provide back-up with Nomghost and Nomghast. Angry, Nomiburehc devolves the Nomigid then de-ages the Trainers, revealing that he wanted Silliw to "go back" in time to when the "strange" spirit first attacked him. To combat him, Nomghost and Nomghast evolve to their Mega forms, Nomlava and Nomsnake, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Silliw and Sivad. Nomex and Nomcat Golden Armor evolve to Nomgracier and Nomsnail and allow themselves to be swallowed by Nomiburehc. Inside, they see a manifestation of Nomogidnew's true self, who begs them to destroy the virus. After doing so, Nomiburehc succumbs to his injuries and dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Silliw and Nomcat walk back home to find Nomokok's Igid-egg on the beach. Why It Rock # The jokes and puns are considered "highest common-winning comedy." # The three plots are good to follow (the movie is, in fact, three separate movie plots greatly tied together). Even Nomekop: The Last Movie wasn't that confusing. # Some scenes are awesome for children. # In the second part of the film, Nomorobaid attacks Nomatap and Nomotnet, while we know Nomotnet is alright, Nomatap is badly hurt, and after MetalNomururag attacks Nomorobaid, he is never seen or heard of ever again (until the third part of the film), so is he is gonna be alright? Who knows! We don't know for sure due to how poorly edited this film is! # Too many plot and editing changes that can be quite insulting to fans. # The third of the three segments is canonical. Technically this causes the whole movie to be canon due to Silliw from the third segment not being mentioned in the first two. # Good linking between segments. # Important and fan-favorite characters from the original TV series like Aros, Imim, and Steve serve purpose to the movie whatsoever. They are just present. # The songs in the soundtrack pop up randomly in many scenes with build-up. # They put an Alegna Anaconda short before the beginning of the movie, which only was just no padding for the movie's runtime, but also the cartoon (and the series as a whole) is just canny valley, pretty and dreamy looking. Redeeming Qualities # While as visually impressive as Nomekop: The Last Movie, the animation is still pretty bad. # While overused, the soundtrack is still bad. # Cliched songs here and there, such as "Don't Go". #* Speaking of songs, "None Sun" is played in the English dub, which never became an internet meme thanks to Drek. # Bad action scenes. # Many moments are very un-touching. # There are some bad funny moments here and there, in the second part of the film were Nomuga and Nomotnet are going though the internet, Nomotnet say that he has to go to the bathroom, only for Nomuga to tell him to hold it. Category:0002s films Category:Animated films Category:22nd Century Hound films Category:Foreign films Category:Japanese Films